SSDD featuring Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn
by The Furious Fates
Summary: A challenge from TICS and a lesson on what not to eat on a camping trip. I apologize in advance. Rated for suggestive material (okay, its two sentences). Enjoy.


A/N- Okay, so here's my answer to TICS challenge. And man, did she not make it easy on me. The words are mandolin, throttle, and mushroom. **Elladan**: Why is Haldir growling at me every time he sees me. **Elrohir**: He's doing the same when he sees me. **SG**: I have no idea. Why don't you ask him. **Elladan**: I did. He just began ranting about edible underwear and chicken fat. Then he ran off screaming. **SG**: Well, TICS did say that he hasn't been the same since I sent him back.  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing. Though one day I will own everything and rule the world with Foamy the Squirrel as my second in command.  
  
SSDD featuring Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn  
  
It was a gloomy day in the land of Middle Earth. So gloomy in fact that most dared not to venture outside of their homes. The exception being Elrond's prankster twin sons and their soon to be brother-in-law Aragorn. The trio had decided on one last boys only camping adventure before Arwen placed Aragorn on a shorter than usual leash.  
  
They were deep into the woods scouting for the perfect place to make camp when a low grumbling was heard. Elrohir looked at Elladan and Elladan looked down at his stomach as it rumbled yet again. "I'm hungry. Could we stop for a bit and eat ?"  
  
"We could make camp here," Aragorn offered. "Its probably the best place we'll find on a day like this."  
  
So, as Aragorn prepared the campsite the twins were rooting through their packs looking for food of some sort. After tossing everything out of their packs the only thing they had produced was a mess on the forest floor.  
  
"Didn't you bring the food?" Elladan asked his twin.  
  
"I thought you brought it," Elrohir snapped back.  
  
When the brothers looked at Aragorn he only shrugged and replied ",Don't look at me. The two of you both told me that you would bring the food."  
  
Elrohir slumped his shoulders ",We could always hunt our dinner."  
  
"Or, Aragorn could hunt our dinner," Elladan suggested, throwing the Ranger a pleading look. "After all he is the better hunter."  
  
Aragorn only shook his head and returned his attention back to the task at hand. Seeing that Aragorn wasn't going to hunt dinner down for them they had to go in search of it themselves. With bows in hand and quivers strapped to their backs they set off deeper into the forest. After what seemed to be an endless search Elrohir finally stopped walking and announced loudly ",I'm so hungry I could eat a warg."  
  
A higher power hearing his plea allowed the clouds to part and a beam of sunlight to fall through the trees onto something that the twins could consume. The cluster of **mushrooms** glittered in the light due to the dew that still clung to them. The brothers set their eyes on the **mushrooms** and immediately pounced on their newly discovered meal, devouring every last one. Of course what they failed to realized in their hunger was that a single one of these **mushrooms** could have killed an oliphunt. With their stomachs full they returned to camp.  
  
Aragorn quickly realized that all was not well with the brothers as soon as they set foot in the camp. Their pupils were dilated and they wore silly grins on their faces. Knowing he should get them to the House of Healing he decided that he could sit back and enjoy some of their antics.  
  
Two hours later....  
  
Elladan was wondering why his **mandolin **was not emitting a single note no matter how much he strummed the instrument. Though he was getting a nice, warm feeling in the pit of his stomach for some odd reason. Elrohir on the other hand was wondering how to **throttle **his brother for all of the horrible music he was playing. Aragorn, having seen enough to scar him for life, packed his things and set out to get help for the twins as quickly as he could.  
  
The End  
  
A/N- Sorry. Stupid plot bunny threw me in this direction. I do not endorse the usage of hallucinogens (though everything looks quite pretty). Please direct all flames at my muse who helped the plot bunny throw me in this direction. Now if you'll excuse me I have a game of chess with a bodiless Cheshire cat. 


End file.
